Level
Candy Crush Saga currently holds a whopping 1,285 levels in 85 episodes, with 785 normal levels within 53 normal episodes and 500 Dreamworld levels within 34 Dreamworld episodes. Every episode has 15 levels except for normal and Dreamworld episodes one (Candy Town and Sleepy Slopes) and two (Candy Factory and Funky Factory), which only has 10. Click on one of the links to see the Full List of Levels or the page on Episodes. World One World Two World Three World Four World Five World Six World Seven World Eight World Nine Level Types In Candy Crush Saga, there are 5 different types of level: *Moves ' '- get a certain amount of points in a certain amount of moves. *Jelly ' '- clear all the jelly on the board. *Ingredients ' '- bring all the ingredients down to the bottom of the board. *Timed ' '- get a certain amount of points within the time limit. *Candy Order ' ' - Crush the amount of candies given on the dashboard in a certain amount of moves. Jelly levels are the most frequent, making up 44% of the levels, whereas target score levels are the rarest, despite the first 5 levels all being target score levels. Sugar Crush The different level types bring different "Sugar Crush" effects at the end. *'Moves' - there is no real "Sugar Crush" effect here, except unactivated special candies being activated. *'Jelly' - for every move remaining, three jelly fish come on the screen and start eating the candies at random, giving you more points. *'Ingredients/Candy Order' - both levels have the same effect. For every move remaining, a candy at random will become a striped candy, giving an extra 3000 points for every striped candy. Then they all activate. *'Timed' - any +5 candies left on the screen will turn into the exploding wrapped candy and activate itself. After an update, this only happens on the mobile version. Dreamworld The Dreamworld is a new world separate from the main game that contains levels 1 to 485. They are exact replicas of the original levels except with more blocker introduced earlier and are more common on the board. Check out Dreamworld Levels for more specific information. Trivia *Many people consider jelly levels the hardest level type. *The 100th jelly level is Level 235, the 200th jelly level is Level 475, and the 300th jelly level is Level 687. The 100th ingredient drop level is Level 413. The 100th order level is Level 441. *Level 350 is the most hated level of all time. Since it has been nerfed, its title is gone. *Timed levels are the only levels in which you are not pressured by the amount of moves you have left. However, you have to make quick decisions to earn three stars. Level 297 is the hardest timed level to earn three stars, and also the hardest level in the game to earn three stars. *The first Candy Crush Saga support site, CrushingCandies.com, passed the limit of 5000 unique visitors per day in only 3 days. *Level 100 and Level 300 are both jelly levels. Level 200, Level 500, Level 600, and Level 700 are ingredient levels, and Level 400 is a candy order level. *The most hated level type is jelly level. Jelly levels are hated in many ways and is the reason this game is hard. They are also very common. *The episode with the least Jelly levels in Reality is Wafer Wharf (episode 10) with only 2. The most are Easter Bunny Hills (episode 6) and Sticky Savannah (episode 37) with 9. *The episode with most Candy Order levels in Reality is Wafer Wharf with 10. In Dreamworld, it is Sparkle Submarino with 11. *Level 295 and Level 327 have the exact same layout with the only difference being the number of jellies. This has happened two other times in the 600s, but each has resulted in the higher level of the pair being replaced with a different type. Before this, no levels had been redesigned to a different type. *Level 65 became so famous once that several other levels based on Level 65 are created, including Level 320 and Level 430. *Pre-nerf level 350, Level 440, and Level 530 are excruciating Jelly levels that are world finales. *All the level numbers ending in 65 except 665 are hard or very hard. Level 65 used to be the most hated level ever, Level 165 used to be a very hard candy order level, Level 265 is a hard jelly level, Level 365 is a very hard candy order level, Level 465 is a hard ingredients level, Level 565 is a very hard jelly level, and Level 765 is an insanely hard jelly level. *Except for Level 80 (timed) and Level 620 (ingredients), all world finales are Jelly Levels. *Levels contains the #'s 1, 4, 7 have a pattern in which they form a hard level. Pre-nerf level 147, Level 417, Level 471, Level 714, and Level 741 are all hard levels. *Levels in the iOS version are marked by a bubble looking element. Once the bubbles were opaque, but after the Meringue Moor update in late January, the bubbles became translucent and more colorful. *Levels ending in 47 are usually quite hard. Level 147 used to be an insanely hard jelly level and was considered one of the hardest levels in the game before it got nerfed. Level 347 is, once again, an insanely hard candy order level with a high amount of orders. Level 447 is a hard jelly level where mystery candies can be quite troublesome. Level 547 is a very hard jelly level due to the awkward layout. Level 647 is a hard candy order level with a complex order. Level 747 is an insanely hard jelly level due to chocolate spawners, licorice swirls, and gaps in the board. Maybe when level 847 comes out some day, that one will be hard as well. * Episodes whose names starts with S usually tend to be quite hard. Sweet Surprise, Soda Swamp, Sugary Shire, and Sour Salon are all hard-very hard episodes. *Levels 212, 312, 412, 512, and 712 are all Candy Order Levels. However, Level 612 is a Moves level. *Level 87, Level 187, Level 287, Level 387, Level 487, and Level 587 are all Ingredients Levels. Level 687 is a jelly level, breaking the trend in which levels ending in 87 are ingredients levels. *Level 31, Level 587, and Level 621 are the only levels to have 3 colours. *Currently, the most anticipated level is Level 666, the number of the Devil. It is the opener of Episode 46, Crunchy Courtyard, which was released on Sepetember 3, 2014. **Most people thought the level would be the hardest level in the game. However, when it was released it was somewhat easy. *The X01 Series is the only series to contain all level types. Level 1 is a Moves level, Levels 201, 401 and 501 are Jelly, Levels 101 and 601 are Ingredients, Level 301 is a Candy Order level and Level 701 is a Timed level. * Levels 50, 150, 250, 350, 450, 550, and 750 are Jelly Levels. However, when Level 650 came out, it break the X50 series. Polls Do you think there will ever be a Level 1000? Yes No What level type do you think Level 1000 will be? Moves Jelly Ingredients Timed Candy Order A new level type Category:Lists Category:Levels